Gin Ichimaru
"Zastraszający uśmiech." - Tite Kubo. Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) jest byłym kapitanem 3 Dywizji, wtedy jego porucznikiem był Izuru Kira. Zdradził Soul Society i razem z Kaname oraz Aizenem udał się do Hueco Mundo, gdzie stworzyli armię Arrancarów. Wygląd thumb|left|Niebieskie oko Gina Jego strój nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Nie wygląda jednak jak każdy: jego oczy są przez większość czasu zamknięte. Rzadko kiedy je otwiera; są błękitne. Jest niezwykle wysoki i chudy o bardzo ostrych rysach. a jego włosy są srebrne (jego imię nawiązuje do koloru włosów; gin to po japońsku srebro). Jest niemalże cały czas szyderczo uśmiechnięty. Gin rzadko otwiera oczy, bądź przestaje się uśmiechać. W pierwszym przypadku, gdy otworzył oczy (gdy on i Aizen, uratowali Momo Hinamori i parę innych uczniów przed pustymi) w drugim gdy walczył z Tōshirō Hitsugayą. Oczy zmieniają kolor: od krwistoczerwonego, przez jasno zielony, aż po niebieski. Jest o wiele więcej momentów, w których się nie uśmiecha. Normalnie w momentach, w których jest zdenerwowany, w sytuacjach w których kogoś przeprasza albo kiedy się namyśla. Wieczny uśmiech Gina irytuje inne osoby i doprowadza do tego, że mu nie ufają. W Hueco Mundo ulega zmianie jego wygląd: jak reszta Espady nosi biały płaszcz i kimono przewiązane seledynową wstęgą. Ichimaru mówi odmiennym od oficjalnego języka dialektem z Kyoto, który w wielu anime jest używany przez obcesowe i niezdarne postacie. Charakter Większość wypowiedzi Gina jest o charakterze ironicznym. Gdy rozmawia z Kuchiki Rukią, odczuwa ona wielki strach mówiąc, że czuje się jakby węże owijały jej szyję. Zaoferował jej propozycję ratunku, by po chwili w okrutny sposób poinformować ją, że to był tylko żart i pozbawić ją ostatniej nadziei. Gin podczas rozmów nie okazuje emocji, nie szczędzi za to sarkazmu. Był dość mocno związany z zastępcą dowódcy 10 Dywizji - Matsumoto Rangiku (kiedy byli dziećmi uratował jej życie na pustyni). Historia thumb|left|Gin na pustyni z RangikuGin uratował Rangiku Matsumoto przed śmiercią głodową, gdy byli dziećmi. Gin powiedział jej, że skoro upadła z powodu głodu musiała mieć także i Reiatsu. Gdy Gin przedstawił się jej, ta skomentowała to faktem, że to imię jest dziwne. Od tego momentu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy Gin spytał ją kiedy ma urodziny, odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta, bo od samego początku jest sama. Wtedy też Gin zadecydował, że jej urodziny będą w dniu, w którym ją znalazł. Gin miał tendencję do ciągłego znikania bez słowa. Już gdy mieszkał thumb|right|Gin w mundurze Shinigamiw Rukongai z Rangiku natknął się na Aizena. Zbierał wtedy drewno na opał. Zauważył też trzech Shinigami klęczących przed Aizenem. Gin przypomniał sobie, że widział już ich wcześniej przy Rangiku.thumb|left|Gin jako 3 oficer Twierdząc, że Aizen jest ich przywódcą, postanowił go zabić. Pewnego dnia wrócił odziany w strój Shinigami. Oznajmił swojej przyjaciółce, że pójdzie do Akademii, aby Rangiku nie musiała więcej wylewać łez. Wiadomo, że ukończył Akademię po roku i tym samym został uznany za geniusza. Dzięki swojemu Shikai zyskał tytuł "Zabójcy o 100 ostrzach". Po ukończeniu Akademii został przyjęty do 5 Dywizji i był tam 3 oficerem. Jako oficer zabił bez trudu porucznika (pamiętajmy, że był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem). Zanim został kapitanem 3 Dywizji, był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji pod dowództwem Aizena. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając ByakuyeGin po raz pierwszy pojawia się z Kenpachim, którzy dokuczają Byakuyi w związku z egzekucją Rukii, że członek rodziny szlacheckiej jest skazany na śmierć. Byakuya mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych sfer mogli zrozumieć szlachciców. Kenpachi pyta się jak można dopuścić do egzekucji własnej siostry. Zaraki wyzywa go na pojedynek i wyciąga miecz, ale Gin go zatrzymuje, związuje i przeprasza Byakuye za jego zachowanie, po czym odchodzi. Soul Society Gdy Ichigo i reszta chcieli wedrzeć się do Soul Society, Ichimaru przeszkodził im w tym odcinając ramię giganta strażnika oraz odpychając go i Ichigo przy pomocy Shikai za bramę. Dlatego też stanął przed Głównodowodzącym (nie tłumaczył się jednak) rozprawa została przerwana przez ponowny najazd paczki Ichigo na Soul Society. W tym czasie "dręczył" Rukię oraz zmierzył się z Hitsugayą, Toushiro atakował z wielką furią, Gin wydawał się specjalnie nie wysilać, ale walka została nierozstrzygnięta. Później widzimy go w trakcie zdrady Aizena - tłumaczy Sousuke, dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo. Arrancar Hueco Mundo right|thumb|Gin w Hueco Mundo (po lewej)W Hueco Mundo pojawia się w trakcie narad stojąc z Tosenem Kanane na warcie. Później rozmawia z Kaname, gdy ten opowiada o Formation Espada i z Ulquiorrą, gdy ten oskarża go o manipulację korytarzami. Dowiadujemy się również, iż Gin dobrze dogadywał się z Luppim, i był zawiedziony jego śmiercią. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze (po prawej) W Sztucznej Karakurze pojawia się u boku Aizena, kiedy on, Aizen i Kaname zostają zamknięci w ognistym więzieniu przez Yamamoto, ten komentuje jakieś wydarzenia (śmierć Fūry, pojawienie się Vizardów). Później walczy z Hirako jednak przerwał walkę na rozkaz Sōsuke. Następnie podstępnie przebił Hiyori, gdy ta chciała zabić Aizena. Następnie Gin nadal przygląda się pojedynkom, mimo tego iż sam Aizen przystąpił do walki, co było bardzo interesujące. Jednak Ichimaru oszukał Vizardów i Gotei 13. Wmówił im, że potęga Aizena jest taka, że ten nie potrzebuje używać Kyōki Suigetsu. Okazało się, że iluzja była aktywna od samego początku starcia z Sōsuke. Gin przystępuje do walki dopiero wtedy, kiedy na pole walki wkracza Isshin Kurosaki. Ichimaru staje naprzeciw Ichigo. thumb|right|[[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo vs Gin]] Od samego początku próbuje wciągnąć Ichigo w rozmowy na temat ich wcześniejszego spotkania i tego, co wtedy Gin powiedział, Kurosaki jednak nie wydaje się zainteresowany i przystępuje do walki. Gin aktywuje Bankai, który jednak nie okazał się być wyzwaniem dla Kurosakiego, który zranił Gina w głowę. Ichimaru nie traci jednak uśmieszku z twarzy i sprawia, że jego Bankai jest szybszy od dźwięku, co sprawia już nie małe kłopoty Ichigo. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, ponieważ uwagę obu całkowicie odwróciła walka Aizena (który łączył się z Hōgyoku) z Isshinem Kurosakim, Uraharą Kisuke oraz Yoruichi. Po pewnym czasie jednak Gin zachodzi od tyłu Kurosakiego, jednak twierdzi, że tylko żartował i znowu przystępuje do typowej dla niego sarkastycznej rozmowy. Następnie używa kolejnej umiejętności swojego Bankai, który zmusza Ichigo do walki na pełnych obrotach. Maska Vizarda jednak szybko zostaje zniszczona, a Gin mówi by Kurosaki uciekał. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki Gin ma w tym motyw. Pokonał ostateczną iluzję Kyōki Suigetsu, dotykając ostrza miecza Aizena i natychmiast go zaatakował. Gin, uprzednio ukrywając miecz, przebija Aizena rozciągnięciem ostrza. Gdy ostrze wraca, jego malutki kawałek zostaje w piersi Sōsuke. Za pomocą trucizny Kamishini no Yari Gin rozrywa klatkę piersiową Aizena. Wyjął z niego odsłonięte Hōgyoku i oddalił się od niego, pewny, że udało mu się go zabić. Kiedy Gin trzyma w rękach Hōgyoku z myślą "To koniec... Dzięki temu wszystko się skończy..." okazuje się, że Sōsuke wcale nie umarł. Pojawił się w nowej postaci, w której posiada skrzydła oraz "krzyż" na klatce piersiowej. Sōsuke twierdzi, że Hōgyoku należy tylko do niego. W myślach Gina pojawiają się wspomnienia zranionej Rangiku i myśl "To on jest tu szefem, to jego powinienem..."thumb|right|Aizen tnie Ichimaru tutaj niestety zdanie nie zostało skończone, ponieważ Aizen przeciął go swoim Zanpakutō, następnie brutalnie wyrwał mu jego prawą rękę i wykonał cięcie po przekątnej jego klatki piersiowej. thumb|left|Rangiku zbliżająca się do rannego Gina Po ukazaniu retrospekcji Gina, która tłumaczy cały jego motyw rzekomej zdrady u boku Aizena, na miejscu pojawia się Kurosaki Ichigo, który po odkryciu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō sprawia wrażenie zupełnie odmienionego (nie tylko zewnętrznie). Gin widząc tą odmianę w spojrzeniu Ichigo, stwierdza, że teraz może umrzeć, gdyż ma komu zostawić do dokończenia sprawę zabicia Aizena. Jeśli głębiej się zastanowić nad zachowaniem tego jakże do tej pory tajemniczego Shinigami, Gin od samego początku nie okazywał ani krzty lojalności wobec Sōsuke Aizena, a jedynie biernie podążał za nim obserwując uważanie każdy jego ruch. Dziś wiemy, że robił to w celu zemszczenia się za Matsumoto oraz dlatego, że wiedział, iż jest jedyną osobą, która wie, jak pokonać Aizena. Obecnie Gin znajduje się w stanie agonialnym mając w pobliżu Rangiku. Nie wiemy, czy przeżyje, sytuacja jednak nie prezentuje się pozytywnie. Moce i Umiejętności *'Inteligencja:' kiedy Gin był dzieckiem został okrzyknięty geniuszem, ponieważ w rok ukończył sześcioletni materiał Akademii Shinigami. W walce z Hitsugayą potrafił manipulować losem dwóch osób. Hitsugaya musiał ratować albo swoje życie, albo życie Hinamori. *'Mistrz Szermierki:' Gin jest bardzo sprawnym wojownikiem. Jego ataki są pozornie bez wysiłku. Z łatwością pokonał i zabił porucznika V dywizji jako dziecko. *'Ogromna siła duchowa:' jego energia jest tak wielka, że zdołała przytłoczyć Orihime, Chado, Uryu i Makizo. Rukia mówiła, że czuła, jakby jakiś wielki wąż oplótł jej ciało. *'Ekspert Shunpo: '''był w stanie walczyć z Ichigo w formie Bankai, gdy ruchy Kurosakiego były szybsze. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość:' Gin jest wystarczająco silny, aby wytrzymać atak Getsuga Tensho. *'Praktykant Kido:' potrafi użyć skomplikowane Kido, takie jak Hakufuku, które zademonstrował usypiając Rangiku. Zanpakutō '''Shinsō' (神鎗, Boska Włócznia): w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak wakizashi. Rękojeść jest niebieska, tsuba wykonana z dwóch dwóch metali wirując wokół ostrza i tworząc literę "S", która jest owalna i otwarta. frame|right|Shinsō *'Shikai': uwalniane jest słowami Strzel by zabić (射殺せ, ikorose). Specjalne zdolności Shikai: w tej formie Shikai świeci jasnym białym światłem i rozciąga się z dużą prędkością, przez co Ichimaru może zabić kilku przeciwników jednocześnie. Ostrze przy rozciąganiu posiada dużą siłę, widać to gdy zaatakował Ichigo i Jidanbō w bramie Seireitei. Ponadto Gin może utrzymać rozszerzenie i aktywować Zanpakutō w szeroki łuk, gdzie może atakować wiele celów i to szybko. Shinsō jest w stanie osiągnąć maksymalną długość równoważną do stu razy do swojej pierwotnej długości, zyskując przydomek Hyapponzashi (百本差し, sto rozciągnięć) kiedy był młody. frame|right|Kamishini no Yari *'Bankai': Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, Włócznia Zabójcy Bogów): w stanie Bankai Zanpakutō Gina nie zmienia za bardzo wyglądu, zachowując formę wakizashi. Kamishini no Yari osiąga długość 13 km (ok. 8,1 mili) i jest 500 razy szybszy od dźwięku. Ostrze może również powrócić do normalnych rozmiarów w tym samym tempie. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: zdolności Bankai są prawie takie same jak Shikai, ale moc, długość i prędkość są znacznie wzmocnione. Ogromne ostrze szybko tnie budynki, mimo że Gin stał w dużej odległości. frame|right|Korose, Kamishini no Yari *'Trucizna': prawdziwą umiejętnością Bankai nie jest jego długość, prędkość ani moc, tylko trucizna, która rozpuszcza i niszczy komórki. Może zostawić część ostrza w ciele przeciwnika i kiedy wypowie komendę Zabij, Kamishini no Yari (殺せ, 神殺鎗, Korose, Kamishini no Yari) i kładąc rękę na celu, komórki przeciwnika zostają rozbite od wewnątrz. *'Rozciągnięcie i kurczenie ostrza': Gin twierdzi, że jego Bankai może osiągnąć prędkość 500 razy większą od dźwięku - dokładnie 171 500 m/s w celu osiągnięcia pełnej długości 13 km w czasie poniżej 0.08 s, więc Kamishini no Yari nie jest najdłuższym Zanpakutō, ale najszybszym, ponieważ woli zyskać przewagę psychologiczną nad przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wmawia o długości Bankai. frame|right|Kamishini no Yari, Butō *'Butō' (舞踏, taniec [krok]): Gin staje pewnie na nogach i przyciąga Zanpakutō do klatki piersiowej trzymając je dwoma dłońmi. Prędkość wydłużenia się i kurczenia jest przerażająco wysoka. Nawet osobnik o wyczulonym wzroku nie jest w stanie go odeprzeć. frame|right|Kamishini no Yari, Butō Renjin :*'Butō Renjin' (舞踏連刃, taniec [krok] kolejne ostrze): ta technika powtarza poprzednią techniką, tylko że z większą siłą i mniejszym odstępem czasu. Całość trwa zaledwie moment, w wyniku czego poszczególne etapy tej techniki stają się praktycznie nie do odróżnienia od siebie. Ciekawostki thumb|right|Czerwone oczy Gina *Kolor oczu Gina jest różny - na okładce 20 tomu i 270 odcinka. Jednak na początku anime ma je czerwone, a w Bleach: Dark Soul ma żółte. *Według wypowiedzi Kenpachiego, Gin i Kaname boją się śmierci. Jak dowiadujemy się z dalszej części fabuły, Gin uważał, że nie mógł umrzeć z powodu swojej misji. *Kiedy był kapitanem, nie przejmował się dokumentami i składał z nich papierowe samolociki. Nie podoba mu się to, że Rukia nazywa go tylko ”Ichimaru Gin”, żąda żeby używała jego kompletnego imienia i tytułu „Kapitan Ichimaru Gin”. *Jego hobby to obserwowanie ludzi, a w czasie wolnym chodzi na spacery. *Poza anime pojawia się w "Encyklopedii Arrancarów" jako prezenter. *Jest pierwszym kapitanem na którego natknęła się paczka Ichigo w Soul Society. *Sam porównał swój charakter do węża w czasie rozmowy z Aizenem. Nigdy wcześniej to porównanie nie pojawiło się w fabule, a jednak podobną myśl przywodziło Rukii zetknięcie się z Ginem. Nawigacja Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin Ichimaru Gin